Future
by Alitheia
Summary: Di bawah guguran bunga-bunga yang bersemu merah muda, Makoto terduduk dan menyadari, bahwa ia sedang menggenggam tangan seseorang yang tidak punya masa depan. / oneshot. AR.


**Free! © Ouji **Kouji **  
**

_future_

**© Alitheia**

_Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

_a/n: ini AR, boleh anggap friendship kelebihan dosis (?) kalau memang masih bisa, boleh (banget) juga shounen-ai atau light yaoi—apalah, bebas interpretasi sih. :') terus bagian akhir-akhir itu sebenernya flashback, saya ga italic dan ga kasih keterangan tapi semoga sih ga (terlalu) ngebingungin, dan jangan tanya kenapa saya bisa kepikiran cerita semacem ini ahahaha saya cuma seneng sekaligus galao sama endingnya free. :'3 /nak btw, ini entri pertama saya di free indo, jadi salam kenal ya semuanya~ ;w; /lambailambai /siapakamuh_

* * *

Matahari sore membiaskan jingga yang manis ke permukaan air. Haruka berkecipak perlahan dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lainnya. Riaknya mencapai Makoto yang—sedang terduduk di pinggir kolam dengan tangan setengah terulur—berpikir, ia sedang melihat seseorang yang tidak punya masa depan.

* * *

Ia menatap, lama. Huruf-huruf hitam itu menggigit. Kecil, tidak signifikan, dan membosankan, namun dengan impak yang dahsyat. _Masa depan_, katanya, _Apa yang akan kamu lakukan di masa depan? _Kalau begini pertanyaannya, Makoto pun belum bisa menjawabnya.

Maka lembaran formulir yang putih itu hanya terbiarkan kosong, terbaring mati di atas mejanya.

Makoto hanya tidak bisa membayangkan masa depan—sebuah dunia baru—yang tanpa ada Haruka di dalamnya.

Manik hijaunya bergulir ke barisan tetangga, tempat Haruka selalu duduk dan siluetnya berubah dramatis saat cahaya menerobos masuk dari jendela di sisi kirinya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran sial yang baru saja diberikan guru itu dan Makoto ingin tahu apa isinya.

Belakangan, harapannya terkabul; ia melihat hanya ada satu kata di sana, sendirian meneriakkan _Bebas_. Mungkin bukan sekadar _bebas_ dalam artian gaya renang, Makoto pikir, dan ia rasa, ia paham maksud Haruka.

* * *

Haruka tidak mau bermimpi.

Nagisa dan Rei khawatir.

Makoto lebih-lebih lagi.

Padahal mereka bukannya memaksa Haruka untuk jadi perenang profesional atau agar ia menyeburkan diri ke dalam dunia kompetitif mana pun yang dibencinya, _sungguh_, sama sekali tidak ada niat memaksa.

—Tapi hanya sedikit mendesak, mungkin. Karena apalah arti 365 hari dalam tahun-tahun yang dijalani dengan kecepatan kilat. Mereka sadar, kalau tanpa terasa, kelulusan akan duduk di depan mata dan harus ada pilihan-pilihan yang dibuat oleh seorang pelajar SMA. Nagisa dan Rei hanya tidak mau Haruka nanti terombang-ambing di suatu perairan yang tidak ia kenal.

Makoto mengerti maksud baik itu, dan ia senang akan kepedulian mereka. Makoto juga tahu sesuatu yang mereka tidak diberi tahu—tentang Haruka dan kebebasan yang dipilihnya—tapi ia menyimpannya saja, karena ia menepati janjinya dan Haruka adalah seorang pendiam dengan hati yang baik.

Haruka tidak mau bermimpi. Ia tidak peduli pada masa depan. Tapi ia peduli pada Nagisa dan Rei.

* * *

Dibanding dua teman mereka yang lain, Rin mungkin yang paling emosional. Apa itu sudah tabiat seekor hiu, menggunakan gigi saat merasa terancam? Makoto tidak tahu, ia tidak punya rencana untuk mempelajari hewan-hewan laut. (Oh, dan ia memang sudah mulai menyusun "rencana masa depan", omong-omong, meski sembari digerogoti rasa bersalah.)

Rin mendorong dan mendesak dan memaksa; sementara Haruka berpijak dan menolak dan melawan. Itu hanya selubung, Makoto tahu, karena Haruka-lah yang sebenarnya ingin melindungi perasaan Rin.

Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei hanya bisa menonton semua itu dari kejauhan, yang diukur dengan jarak antara deretan loker dan ambang pintu yang terbuka.

Mereka saling menyalak; Rin berteriak—gema memenuhi ruangan saat loker disiksa kepalan tangan—dan Haruka membentak.

Haruka tidak memikirkan masa depan, ia tidak punya mimpi-mimpi. Ia bukan Rin. Bukan Rin yang peduli. Bukan Makoto, bukan Nagisa, bukan Rei. Ia menepis bayangan tahun-tahun yang akan datang. Haruka hanya hidup untuk kebebasannya sendiri, sekarang, di sini di Iwatobi.

Jika ia mengatakan mimpi-mimpi rahasianya yang tak pernah ada, Rin akan menangis.

* * *

Langkah kakinya pelan, sedikit tidak teratur, bergerak menjauhi keramaian festival di bawah langit malam yang gemerlapan.

Anak-anak tangga itu seperti tidak ada habisnya, dan Makoto merasa keberaniannya terinjak-injak di setiap tangga yang ia pijak. Ia harap waktu membeku saja, dalam setiap tarikan napasnya ia berdoa agar jarum itu berhenti di satu titik dan tidak pernah berputar lagi. Supaya ia dan Haruka bisa berada di sana selamanya, menikmati kebebasan dalam sepotong kecil dunia yang seharusnya tidak akan bertahan lama.

Saat ia berjalan ke sana mungkin Nagisa dan Rei berpikir kalau Haruka yang akan mendengarkannya bicara, tentang pentingnya masa depan serta pilihan atau mimpi-mimpi dan semacam itu. Mereka mungkin membayangkan kalau Makoto yang akan tersenyum menenangkan, sementara Haruka menyadari ia telah salah jalan dan sudah waktunya untuk mejalani peran dewasa dengan menghadapi kenyataan.

Oh, mereka hanya salah paham. Haruka sebenarnya selalu menghadapi kenyataan. Lebih kuat dan lebih tegar dari siapa pun, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Nyatanya, Makoto yang menteskan air mata di sana dan Haruka yang menenangkan. Nyatanya, malah ia yang melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka karena rasanya sungguh tidak adil menceritakan tentang rencananya dan Tokyo sementara Haruka tidak punya mimpi apa-apa. (—_Tidak bisa_.)

"Lakukan apa pun yang kau mau."

Nyatanya, kalimat itu bukan keluar dalam teriakan; justru malah diiringi senyuman dan Makoto rasa tangisnya pecah lebih besar lagi, jatuh sederas air terjun yang dulu pernah membuat Haruka jatuh cinta.

Makoto adalah orang yang hendak berlayar sementara Haruka sudah melepaskan jangkar mimpinya ke suatu palung di dasar lautan. Rantainya berkarat dan hancur. Ia tak bisa menariknya lagi.

Haruka telah kehilangan mimpinya bahkan sebelum sempat melihat bentuknya.

* * *

"Kau adalah kebanggaan sekolah kita."

_Iya, tapi Sensei menempatkan kebanggaan pada orang yang salah. _Pesan itu terkirim lewat manik nilakandi Haruka ketika pandangan mereka bertemu dan Makoto tidak tahu harus meringis atau tersenyum.

Mata itu, Makoto selalu merasa, seperti sepasang batu nilam yang berkilat-kilat di dalam air. Menunggu layaknya mutiara, untuk ditemukan dan lalu memantulkan cahaya di bawah matahari saat ia diangkat ke permukaan, menampilkan keindahan yang hanya bisa dinikmati oleh segelintir orang-orang beruntung.

Makoto selalu berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang beruntung itu, bukan, bukan dengan ambisi untuk membawa Haruka keluar perairan, tapi dengan intensi untuk tinggal di lautan bersamanya jika memang perlu. Karena Makoto hanya ingin Haruka bahagia dalam kondisi yang ia suka.

Lalu Haruka menyuruhnya untuk diam. Semacam, _Tentu kau boleh menjadi mutiara bersamaku tapi tutup kerangnya rapat-rapat_—dan Makoto menurut.

Maka saat hari-hari itu lewat seperti biasa tanpa ada yang menyadari apa-apa, Makoto hanya berdiri di sana dan bungkam. Paham betul kalau apa yang Haruka punya sekarang sudah cukup baginya. Ia tidak butuh naik ke daratan. Ia hanya ingin menikmati kebebasannya di dalam air yang tak ternilai.

Saat kepala hitam Haruka kembali menghilang ke dalam air, Makoto tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Untuk apa berharap pada seseorang yang bahkan tak punya harapan? Untuk apa berusaha memungut mutiara yang bahkan tidak akan bertahan sebelum mencapai permukaan?

Haruka tidak punya apa-apa untuk diharapkan.

* * *

Tahun ajaran baru itu, mereka mengisinya dengan berjalan di koridor-koridor yang putih dan dingin. Langkah kaki bersinkronisasi di sepanjang jalan yang sunyi. Jendela-jendela besar yang mereka lewati di sisi kanan itu tirainya disibakkan lebar-lebar, memberi bocoran akan pemandangan di dunia luar; merah muda bunga sakura yang dicat ke kanvas langit biru cerah oleh Tuhan—

—untuk seseorang yang tidak punya masa depan.

Musim yang indah; hari yang indah.

"Haru," Makoto yang memulai, namun tidak sanggup melanjutkan. Suaranya kering dan penuh kecanggungan.

"Makoto," Haruka, mengisi kekosongan yang hampir mengambil alih percakapan mereka, "kau dengar kan tadi?"

Makoto menahan diri dari menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia tidak mau percaya.

Ada diam lama dan mereka tiba di luar bangunan. Makoto memutuskan bahwa ia tidak menyukai rumah sakit; terlalu banyak kepedihan dan kepiluan dan kehilangan.

Ia tidak tahu harus bagimana. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Maka hampir secara insting, ia menempel ke pemuda yang lebih kecil, seakan berusaha menjadi bayangan kedua Haruka. Mereka berada di tempat umum, tapi kali ini ia tidak peduli. Tangan besarnya mencari-cari kehangatan yang mungkin ada di tangan pemuda satunya, kemudian menggenggamnya, rapat ke tubuhnya sendiri, seperti yang sering ia lakukan saat mereka masih kecil dulu, ketika ia takut ditinggalkan.

Haruka tidak menepisnya.

Tangan mereka berdua dingin.

"_Haru_," nama itu tercekat di tenggorokannya, Makoto hampir sesenggukan di sana, saat itu juga. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Haruka bisa mempertahankan wajahnya tenangnya, seperti sebuah laguna kecil yang tidak terpengaruh oleh badai di luar. "Aku—"

"Kau sudah melakukan yang lebih dari cukup," potong Haruka, genggamannya di tangan Makoto mengerat, "terima kasih."

Makoto menatapnya, mulut membuka dan menutup berkali-kali, tergagap dalam bisu.

Mereka berhenti di bawah salah satu pohon yang sedang bersemi dan Makoto merasa seperti sedang diejek habis-habisan. Terkutuklah kontras yang tercipta dari semi bunga-bunga dan bangunan yang melayu di sana; ironinya terlalu besar sehingga ia ingin tertawa sambil menumpahkan air mata.

Haruka mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di rumput dan tautan tangan mereka membawa Makoto bersamanya.

* * *

"Mulai detik ini, aku tidak akan melihat ke depan dan aku tidak akan bermimpi." Kata Haruka, nadanya datar. "Aku hanya akan hidup di saat ini."

"Ha—"

"_Ssh_, Makoto, aku bilang sudah cukup," mata biru itu mengerling, "aku tidak mau menempatkanmu di posisi sulit, jadi kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa."

Makoto tidak mengerti kenapa Haruka bisa sekalem itu sementara ia sendiri sudah hampir lepas kendali. Kalau saja membuat keributan di tempat semacam itu tidak akan menuntunnya ke penangkapan, sudah pasti Makoto akan ribut sejak di ruang periksa tadi; berusaha membuat si dokter menarik kata-katanya kembali atau memaksanya untuk memberi keyakinan pada mereka bahwa tidak ada apa pun yang perlu ditakuti.

"Aku tidak akan berusaha"—Haruka memeluk lututnya, menggenggam tangan-tangan mereka dekat dengan dadanya—"tapi Makoto harus tetap bermimpi."

Ia tidak tahan lagi. Lelehan air matanya terasa membakar di pipi. "Tapi—" suaranya memelan, hampir putus di tengah ucapan, "itu tidak adil._"_

"_Apa_ yang adil?"

Itu pertanyaan retorik. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semua juga tahu kalau dunia itu tidak adil—atau setidaknya berjalan dengan definisi keadilan yang berbeda dengan orang-orang atau _apalah_, Makoto berpikir.

"Malah mungkin lebih baik begini," sambung Haruka lagi, "selama ini aku hanya ingin berenang dengan bebas, dan sebentar lagi, di sana nanti, aku akan bisa melakukan itu sepuasanya—dengan _benar-benar_ bebas, _kan_?"

Makoto mungkin sedikit lupa kalau ia sedang bicara dengan Haruka, seseorang yang interpretasinya terhadap surga adalah berupa samudra luas tempat ia bisa berenang; sepuasnya, selamanya, dan _sebebas-bebasnya_.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir yang terapit jejak air mata kering. Biasanya, ia yang akan menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini; kali ini, ia benar-benar buntu.

"Kita?" Mata biru itu menatap ke atas, bersaing dengan langit. "Tidak ada _kita_, Makoto, hanya ada kau—yang harus melanjutkan hidupmu.

"Bagaimana pun," pegangannya mengencang, seakan-akan genggaman mereka adalah kaitannya yang terakhir dengan dunia dan Makoto sadar Haruka gemetar, "aku hanya punya kurang dari setahun lagi—itu cukup, untuk berenang di sini—dan aku ingin menikmatinya dengan bebas bersamamu, bersama yang lainnya—tapi aku tidak mau membuat Nagisa dan Rei khawatir, juga, jangan beritahu Rin karena dia pasti bakal menangis.

"Jadi, cukup kau saja yang tahu dan biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, ya?"

Suaranya pelan dan serius, pandangannya menembus. Makoto tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai sekadar permintaan, baginya menuruti Haruka kali ini adalah keharusan.

Maka ia mengangguk—senyumnya hancur, air matanya tumpah lagi—dan mata Haruka berkaca-kaca, mirip perairan jernih kaya terumbu karang di pantai yang berpasir putih. Kepala keduanya sekarang terasa bagai gua laut yang menjebak; suara pelan dokter dan wajah prihatinnya bersenonansi di dalam sana.

Semi sungguh musim yang indah untuk mendapat vonis mati. _Terlalu_ indah, malah.

* * *

Haruka tidak mau bermimpi bukan karena ia tidak peduli dengan kehidupannya nanti.

Ia justru ingin menemukannya, tapi mimpi itu sudah tenggelam ke celah yang dingin dan asing bahkan sebelum ia sempat memegangnya; dan sedalam apa pun Haruka menyelam, ia tidak akan bisa meraihnya.

Karena menahan napas ada batasnya, sama seperti hidup yang ia punya sekarang.

* * *

Di bawah guguran bunga-bunga yang bersemu merah muda, Makoto terduduk dan menyadari, bahwa ia sedang menggenggam tangan seseorang yang tidak punya masa depan.

_fin_

* * *

_a/n: selalu ya saya mah rencana gagal doang deh kalau mau bikin fanfik yang dibawah 1k words, kayak yang ini, dan liat jumlah wordsnya sekarang. _(:'3 tapi okelah, saya bahagia (?) udah bisa nulis otepeh saya ini. :')_

_btw terima kasih sudah membaca meski endingnya ga elit ahahaha, dan masih adakah yang mau review benda ini? ;w;_


End file.
